1. Field
This disclosure relates to backup, storing, restoring and retrieval of computer files from multiple locations.
2. Related Art
Computer backups are an important tool available to computer users. Computer backups allow a computer user to recover from disk failures and human errors such as unintentional deletion of files. The backups may be stored locally on an attached backup device or over a network to a local or remote device connected over a local area network or wide area network. The backup files may be retrieved from an attached backup device or over a network from a local or remote device or server connected over a local area network or wide area network.